Welcome to the Brotherhood
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: Sena loses a bet with Suzuna and has to deal with the consequences. He thinks it’s embarrassing, Mamori thinks it’s horrifying, Suzuna thinks it’s cute and the Huh Huh Brothers think it’s hilarious. One-shot.


FASH: Well, in Play Date Kuroki has a theory that Sena used to be in a gang, so I thought it would just be funny to have some unwilling-juvenile-delinquent-Sena. This takes place sometime after the Bando game.

Disclaimer: I can only wish.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena wiped at his brow wearily after removing his helmet, smiling lightly when Kuroki patted his shoulder.

"Good game." The taller brunette managed to say through frequent gasps for air.

"Same to you." Sena replied as the number 52 player made his way back to his usual group and Suzuna rolled over to take his place, pom-poms waving about madly.

"Aw, that's so cute, you're like the honorary fourth Huh Huh Brother." She cooed and Sena blanched.

"I wouldn't say that."

"But I've seen them go out of their way to talk to you, Juumonji even wished you good luck in today's game, they don't really do that with anyone else." She reasoned with a grin. "You're the youngest brother now."

Sena stared at her with raised eyebrows. "... But they've known each other since middle school, I'm sure they wouldn't let an outsider they've known less than a year into their group, not when American Football isn't involved."

"That's rubbish, I bet they'd love it if you hung out with them."

"I bet they'd just find it annoying." Sena replied as he began making his way to the change room, Suzuna trailing behind him.

"Oh really? How about we make an actual bet then?"

Sena paused and slowly turned to face her.

"Why?"

"Because it'll bring some more excitement into your life. And if you don't have an incentive you'll never ask to hang out with them outside of time when the entire team hands out together." She said with a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Well, she certainly had him there.

"Fine, but what are we betting?"

"If I win you have to become like the 'fourth brother' for a day, you need to become like what the Huh Huh Brothers were before they got into American Football, a bonafide juvenile delinquent." She put her two pom-poms together and waved them excitedly.

'Me, a juvenile delinquent?' He'd make a pretty pathetic one, that was for sure.

"And if I win?"

"It's a surprise."

Sena sighed but agreed before finally moving into the change room. 'I hope it's a nice surprise.' With Suzuna you could never be too sure.

Little did he know that he'd have a surprise of an entirely different sort. Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou had said that they wouldn't mind hanging out with just him.

Which ultimately meant that he was left practicing his sneers and furrowed eyebrows in his bedroom mirror for the rest of the night.

The next morning he carefully prepared himself for practice: untucked shirt, loose tie, hand buried deeply in his pockets as he tried to mimic the walk he'd seen Juumonji adopt every once in a while.

Something was missing, despite all of his best efforts he still didn't seem very thug-ish, so he carefully pondered over what else he could do, knowing that if he fell short of being a 'juvenile delinquent' in any way Suzuna would be after him.

Well, his sneering was pretty weak, maybe he just needed an accessory or two that would make up for his less-than-badass expressions?

Any jewelry was ruled out, he was fairly certain that any of that would destroy the impression he was trying to make.

He settled for chewing on the end of a toothpick and wished for the best.

'I hope that Mamori-neechan doesn't die of a heart attack after seeing me today.' He ground his teeth in an attempt to make his sneer and little more vicious, although he highly doubted it was, and the toothpick bobbed up and down. 'I wonder if Suzuna-chan told anyone that this would be happening today?' Because he certainly hadn't, not really wanting anyone to know about this, ever, even though he couldn't really conceal it.

On the bright side they didn't have a game today, he'd probably die of shame if he had to act this way around any of the opposing teams. He just hoped that Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou didn't take offence to this.

When he made his way to the clubhouse in a manner he thought could be best described as _skulking_ Monta was the first to spot him.

"Hey Sena!" He called loudly and several other members of the team turned to look at the out of character brunette. "What's with you today?"

Sena quickly tried to think of a juvenile delinquent retort, all he could come up with was a, rather weak: "Huh?"

Of course that was the start of a chain reaction.

"Huh?" "Huuh?" "Huuuh?!" The trio turned to face him, Monta's jaw dropped open, Mamori dropped her clipboard, Hiruma cackled and Suzuna jumped around in glee.

"Sena, what's going on?" Mamori rushed forward and gripped at his shoulders. Sena was fairly certain that he was somehow able to keep the sour look on his face, but he just knew that the blush heating up his cheeks probably ruined the effect.

Apparently Mamori didn't think so and she swivelled around to glare at the Huh Huh Brothers.

"You! You three are being a bad influence on poor, impressionable Sena!"

"Mamo-nee, don't worry about it, Sena's only going to be like this for today." Suzuna skated forward and gently elbowed Sena in the ribs. "I wasn't sure if you'd go through with this."

Sena shot her a not entirely fake glare out of the corner of his eyes and he clamped down harshly on the toothpick. "Whatever." He muttered as darkly as he could manage before moving onwards past his shocked teammates into the clubhouse.

It didn't take long for certain people to recover.

Toganou laughed and ruffled his hair as he passed by while Juumonji and Kuroki smirked at him.

It took the entire morning practice for the blush to fade from Sena's face as he was beginning to get used to the rather unwanted attention.

The Huh Huh Brothers seemed to find his attitude far too amusing and had taken to hanging around him during practice more then usual, wrapping an arm around his shoulders when they spoke to him, patting him on the back after he ran a particularly good drill, the sort of things that they may have done for the others in their little group but no one else. Sena was fairly certain they were just doing it to mess with his head.

Of course by the end of practice Hiruma felt like joining in on the teasing fun too.

"Has the inseparable threesome become a foursome?" He asked with a cackle, Suzuna watching from beside him, apparently hardly able to contain her excitement.

"You know, I always wanted to be the 'big brother' sort of figure to someone in our group." Kuroki said, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. That remark was apparently all it took for the dam holding Suzuna's excitement in to burst.

"Aw, they're welcoming you to the brotherhood!"

Before Sena could even think to respond Toganou, Juumonji and Kuroki had already began their 'Huh's, although before they got around to the 'we're not brothers' part they turned to look at Sena expectantly.

"Wh-what?"

"You have to say it too." Kuroki said with a smirk. "Go on, have a little practice run."

Sena flushed darkly and kept his eyes glued to the ground as he somehow managed to stutter out. "We're not brothers!"

"Alright, I suppose that's a good start, but next time do it with more feeling. Ready?"

The four of them took a deep breath and although Sena's voice was effectively drowned out by the other three's just the fact that he had participated apparently made Suzuna weak in the knees for some strange, unexplainable reason.

"Aw, but even if you're not Sena's such a cute little addition to your group." She said with a happy sigh.

"Yeah, Sena took up the final spot, no one else is invited." Toganou said with a wide grin.

"Welcome to the group." Juumonji told him dryly and the brunette could feel his cheeks heating up.

What the hell was the rest of the day going to be like?

Entering his classroom was an experience he would never forget, once he stepped inside everyone seemed to stop their conversations to turn and stare at him.

The trio had even coerced Sena into sitting in the back row with them, the teacher attempted to stop them at first, but stopped abruptly when he found himself on the receiving end of three killer and one rather tame glares.

Lunch was once again spent in the three's company but thankfully Monta had shown up and Taki had spun over so he didn't feel as awkward.

"A-ha-ha! My sister wants me to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't slip up."

It was still pretty awkward though.

Sena carefully took note of the way Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou slurped up their instant ramen before opening up his own lunch.

Of course since his mother was unaware of his current situation she had packed his lunch in the usual way, with a little heart made of nori resting on top of his rice.

Toganou chuckled when he caught sight of it and that in turn drew the other's attention to it.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Juumonji said teasingly and Sena was sure that by now he'd broken the world record for amount of blushing in less than five hours and of course_ somebody _would feel the need to comment on it.

That somebody just happened to be Kuroki.

"Man, you sure blush a lot. Don't worry, we'll immunize you to it."

"Angry MAX! Sena's my best friend, stop trying to steal him away!" Monta demanded.

"Hey, he's our friend too."

"A-ha-ha! I am also a friend of Sena's."

"We knew him first!"

"You bullied him! I was his friend first."

Sena sighed and buried his face in his hands as he wondered if he had any sane friends.

"Sena, you're not acting in character." Taki informed him with his usual flare and Sena sent a mild glare in his direction.

"That's more like it!"

The rest of the day was mentally and emotionally exhausting. Physically too if you counted afternoon practice and he inwardly celebrated when Suzuna told him he could drop the act and, curious, he asked her what would have happened if he had won the bet.

"I didn't think of anything." Suzuna admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "I knew that I was right, that's why I just told you it would be a surprise."

Sena was left scratching his head at that remark and he walked into the clubhouse, features finally relaxed into his normal neutral expression, something that Juumonji quickly noticed.

"The fun's over already?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid that I'm no longer the honorary fourth brother." He smiled wanly.

"Of course you're not, because we're not brothers." Toganou said in all seriousness. "But that doesn't mean you're not part of the group, you're pretty fun to hang around, especially today, today was just fucking hilarious."

"Yeah, I bet the manager is super relieved that it's all over. She's got no sense of humor." Kuroki quipped lightly as he took off his jersey. "So, you coming to the arcade with us after this?"

Sena was slightly taken aback and Kuroki snorted at his expression.

"Did you think we were joking about hanging out the other day? Now you have to come whether you want to or not."

"Hey! Stop trying to steal my best friend, I'm coming too!"

"Tag along if you want monkey-boy, just don't break anything."

"What the heck do you think I'll break?!"

For the second time that day Sena buried his head in his hands and pondered if he had any normal friends.

Oh well, he rather liked them this way.


End file.
